Escape
by Melanyrose
Summary: Steve was just taking a walk to find peace but instead he found a little girl bloody and almost dead looking like she had just escaped is is her story. M rating because of Rape and child Abuse
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could die I really do. My name is Melanie but my father just calls me bitch, whore or if he is really pissed off because I am alive Mary (my mother). she died a couple months after I was born in a robbery gone bad trying to protect me they shot her and the bullet went straight trough her into me I still have the scar on my stomach.

I guess that's my story I don't even know how old I am and I was only in school until 5th grade. but then my father pulled me out because we had CPS scare and he had me stay at home and beat me constantly instead of before and after school. Right now I am in a little room with what I think is a grate to outside above me but I never see people above me so I think it is in an alley. My Father left me here to die 3 days ago. with my hands tied totally naked and with a gag in my mouth. Along with more bruises than ever before.

when I was in school they told me I could have skipped a couple grades because I was smart so they taught me extra lessons. The one I am applying to real life currently is when we learned morse code. I scooted my self over to a wall and used my knee to bang against it so say SOS in morse hoping someone would hear me and I have been doing this for the past 2 hours just banging away **· · · – – – · · · · · · – – – · · · · · · – – – · · · · · · – – – · · · · · · – – – · · ·**

**· · · – – – · · · · · · – – – · · · · · · – – – · · ·**

black spots are dancing in my vision and its really hard to breath and everything hurts but I swear to god I heard the voice of an angel

¨Wait do you guys hear that¨

¨Cap I don't he **· · · – – – · · · **is that morse?¨

¨I think it is **· · · – – – · · · ** SOS¨

¨Spread out find where its coming from¨

And for the first time in what seems like forever I feel hope flutter in my chest (i think it was hope but if could just be the stab wound in my shoulder that had just started bleeding again), Then I see someone walk over my grate. I start banging like crazy and trying to scream through the gag which was more difficult considering I could barely breath. all I see is a big muscled silhouette

¨Guys over here¨ the shadow says and I see two more come over one is a lady with curly hair I think and one is also a guy but not as big as the other one.I start to cry I am so happy.I am going to live I am going to live despite my father wanting me dead.

¨Hold on ok we are going to get you out of there¨ The Woman says

¨Cap can you pull the grate off¨

¨Yeah stand back¨

¨Oh my god, it's a kid

Then the grate is gone and I see all three jump down into the little hole that was my life. one of them turns on a flashlight and I turn away my eyes burn with the sudden light and it gets muted with a hand so you could see but not blind I am covered with something but I don't care and lifted from the hole and set down on the ground to have the gag removed I try to thank them but my voice has long since left me. I am lifted again and I feel someone wrap what I am covered in tighter around my naked form . And for the first time in 3 days I let the darkness surround me.


	2. Chapter 2

¨Oh my god, its a kid."

Steve focused on the small figure inside the makeshift cell. Her arms were bound in an unnatural position behind her back. He watched as her bare chest rapidly rose and fell from trying get our attention but I could tell it was hard for her to even breath. It was hard to watch her make that much of an effort. Blood covered most of her body so at first I thought she was wearing clothing. She was also incredibly pale so the bruises stood more pronounced. She was gagged and from the blood running down her shoulder and thighs had gone through hell.

As he jumped in the little hole while Clint and Natasha waited for him, he shrugged the coat he had on and used it to cover her tiny body and lift her out of the hole. Pulling his pocket to cut her loose but Natasha just shakes her head silently saying to wait for Bruce to do to not cause further damage. Steve put the knife away as Clint removes the gag from her mouth and wraps his coat around her almost vibrating body. Steve doubts she even realizes she is shaking or how cold she is. Steve lifts her again and nodding to his team mates they quickly make their way back to the tower. None of them decided on taking her to the tower, the thought of taking her to a normal hospital never occurred to them.

¨Tony get Bruce and set up a hospital bed in your lab . . . we found a little girl who needs medical Attention ETA 2 minutes, bring some clothes . . . and a rape kit¨. Tasha ended the call before she could get a response.

As Stark tower came into view Steve quickened his pace, she had gone limp and her chest was barely moving. They practically sprinted through the lobby and into the elevator pushing the button for Tony's lab before the doors had even fully opened.

¨Sir and Doctor Banner have a bed set up in the lab and are awaiting on your arrival¨ Says the voice of Stark's AI but Steve is too focused on not crushing the body in his arms. As the doors opened Steve surveyed the lab to see a Hospital bed set up the middle of the room with both Bruce and Tony setting up different machines around the bed. Most of Tony's tables had been cleared of piles of paper and random parts of the ever expanding iron man suit collection and replaced with medical equipment. But one table was completely bare and lights had been put around it Steve cringed to think they might have to perform surgery on her. Steve carefully placed her on the bed and held her in a seated position to let Bruce decide how to untie her without causing more harm.

¨Tony i'll need your help both of her shoulders were dislocated to achieve this position then relocated very badly i need to dislocate both then relocate them . . . its going to be extremely painful i'll need you hold her still if she wakes up¨. Steve felt numb as Bruce cut the rope and carefully freed her arms.

About 3 months after the Battle of New York Bruce decided to become an actual doctor so that if the team ever needed it they wouldn't have to go to SHIELD for medical attention because truth be told none of them trusted SHIELD with their bodies so this worked out perfectly and just for kicks and giggles Tony took the classes with Bruce and was surprised when he was actually good at it. Tony was even converting one of the floors of the tower to a med bay but it wasn't quite done yet so this was as good as it was going to get.

A cry of pain broke Steve from his thoughts as Bruce relocated her shoulder she didn't attempt to move which was surprising but instead was leaning on tony to keep herself from falling. As Bruce dislocated her other shoulder she squeezed her eyes shut and he could tell Bruce was trying to be quick but it didn't seem to make a difference as small tears escaped her eyes. She passed out again almost the second Bruce was done with her shoulders.

Both Bruce and Tony started rattling off information to each other moving to attach different wires, place an IV,put a clip on her finger, check her heart/lungs, take blood, check her eyes. Natasha who he hadn't realized left entered the lab with a medical gown.

¨If she is stable for now it might be easier to put her in this.¨

Both boys turned white as a sheet at the thought of changing a girl who they had no way of knowing how she would react to being changed by 2 grown men. Natasha just pushed them aside and took both jackets of her and put the gown on her. then walked away leaving Steve, Bruce, Tony in the lab.

¨Jarvis can yo do a scan and give me X-ray, CAT, PET, MRI the works give me everything¨. Tony asked the AI.

A minute later the scans popped up and both Tony and Bruce's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

¨This wasn't an attack or a kidnapping shes a victim of child abuse she has broken almost every bone in her body.¨

Silence fell on the lab. as Tony tried to distract himself with looking at the other scans and Bruce trying not to hulk out. But the silence didn't last for long as one of the machines attached to their unconscious girl started blaring.

¨She's going into respiratory arrest,¨ Bruce almost shouted ¨I need a tube kit. We need to intubate her¨.

Steve watched, feeling completely helpless as Tony raced over to Bruce with the kit and a metal hook looking thing and handed it to Bruce and tore into the kit, To Steve watching first a metal hook and then a plastic tube get shoved down someones throat looked very barbaric but it was saving her life and giving her oxygen. It hurt to see her hooked up to so many machines just to keep her alive.

¨Is she going to make it¨?

¨She is suffering from dehydration and malnutrition. I suspect she bound in that position for at least 3 days if not a week. The muscles in her arms are incredibly weak; the stab wound combined with the dislocations, she will need quite a bit of physical therapy to restore the muscle tone and movement. I discovered Several deep wounds on her thighs, which were partially healed. Her left arm had a spiral fracture, which will need a cast and at least 2 pins. Bruises covering 70% of her body at least. She also has 4 broken ribs, a moderate concussion, and i suspect internal bleeding or a tear in her uterus.¨

¨Damn.¨ Steve ran his hands through his hair

¨She also has a severe upper respiratory infection. It has settled in her chest.¨

¨But will she survive¨

¨She's stable for now, and if she makes it through the night she just might make it through this.¨

*** OMG guys i am SOOO sorry this took so long but i hope i will be more regular. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes i am slightly dyslexic. THANK YOU ***


End file.
